Lettres
by Asrial
Summary: Camus, Milo. Toute leur vie de chevalier d'or en quelques lettres échangées


Lettres

17 fevrier

Hé ! Camus ! T'as vu, j'ai réussit à trouver l'adresse de l'isba finalement.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai forcé Crystal à t'apporter ma lettre en le menaçant de mort, alors, s'il se plaint, présente lui des excuses de ma part, mais le pope ne veut pas que je quitte le Sanctuaire pour l'instant.

J'espère que tes deux élèves ne t'embêtent pas trop.

Ho ! J'y pense, j'espère que tu aimeras le livre que j'ai joint à la lettre. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà lu, mais l'édition est jolie.

Tu me manques

Milo.

****

28 fevrier

Milo ! Cesse d'ennuyer mes élèves !

Crystal a faillit fondre en larmes en arrivant !

Occupe toi de tes affaires !

***

3 Mars

Wah ! Tu m'as même répondu ! Je n'en attendais pas tant !

Ici, l'ambiance est de plus en plus étrange.

Parfois, le pope est tout joyeux et gentil, d'autres fois, on a l'impression qu'il pourrait bouffer du sable. Peut-être des hémorroïdes a force de rester sur son trône tout dur et tout froid ?

Je lui ai apporté un coussin mais il me l'a renvoyé dans la tête l'autre jour. J'étais vexé !!! J'avais passé des heures à le broder en plus.

Faut bien que je m'occupe puisque tu n'es plus là.

Tu me manques

Milo.

***

21 Mars

MILO! As-tu donc complètement perdu l'esprit d'ennuyer le grand pope ?

Et cesse de m'envoyer des lettres, j'ai autre chose à faire que te répondre ! J'ai deux enfants à charge maintenant et ça ne va pas tout seul.

Isaak est un bon petit mais Hyoga est une plaie. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il doit laisser son passé et ses regrets derrière lui.

Il passe son temps a geindre sur sa mère. Comme si nous n'avions pas tous perdus nos familles.  
Heureusement qu'Isaak est là. Il est obéissant, bien élevé et il apprend vite. Il fera un bon Cygne. Je trouve même dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un bronze. Il me semble qu'il reste une armure d'argent dans le coin. Il faudra que je la cherche.

***

24 avril

Bonjour, mon Camus !

Je me suis cassé le poignet la semaine dernière. Avant que tu ne fasses un commentaire sur mes activités extra vernaculaire et mes habitudes érotiques comme je suis certain que tu le feras, sache que je suis juste tombé. Et oui ! Moi, Milo du scorpion, ai glissé dans ma baignoire sur une savonette. Non mais franchement ! Si ça ne manque pas de classe.

Ca me fait très mal en tout cas et comme tu n'es pas là pour soulager mon poignet, j'ai du aller voir le pope pour qu'il me soigne.

Il était occupé alors il m'a renvoyé à Shaka.

Notre Vierge nationale m'a fait un mal de chien. Comme si je le dérangeais ! Il a que ça à faire à part dormir sur son lotus en pierre. Lui aussi il doit avoir des hémorroïdes à force, je suis sur.

Tient, et pour tes élèves, tu devrais leurs parler de ton enfance. Ca marche à chaque fois pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas seul. En tout cas, ça avait marché avec moi et mon maître

Tu me manques

Milo

***

15 Mai

De tous les insectes de la création, tu es bien le SEUL a trouver le moyen de te brise les pattes dans de l'eau ! Pense à mettre de la glace dessus si ça te fait trop mal et surtout, bois du lait, ça aidera.

J'ai finit ton livre.

Il est intéressant.

Et je t'interdis d'aller vérifier si les fesses de Shaka souffrent de son lotus !

Camus

***

18 Mai

Tout de suite à assumer des choses mon Camus, hein ? Je ne suis pas du genre à courir après les blondes même si ma réputation d'étalon n'est plus à faire !

Je suis content que mon livre t'ai plu ! Je t'en renvois un autre. Te connaissant, tu le trouveras sans doute ridicule, mais s'il arrive à t'arracher un sourire, je serais heureux comme tout.

Comment vont tes élèves ? Ils progressent ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir venir te voir. Où que tu puisses revenir un peu, même pour quelques jours.

Normalement, j'aurais bientôt une mission dans le nord, j'essayerais de venir te voir en coup de vent.

Tu me manques

Milo.

***

3 juin

Les enfants vont bien, merci. Ils commencent enfin à progresser, surtout Hyoga. A présent, ils voient le cosmos. Enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer de ce bâtard de russe.

Ton livre m'a en effet fait sourire. Bunnycula est un livre adorable. Je l'ai lu aux enfants, ils ont adorés. J'ai vu qu'il y avait des suites. Pourras-tu me les envoyer ? Ici, il n'y a pas de librairie et j'avoue que lire me manque chaque jour davantage. Je vais finir par connaître par cœur les rares ouvrages que j'ai prit avec moi.

Sur un sujet plus sérieux, je t'interdis, je répète, je T'INTERDIS venir me voir. Tu m'as dit toi-même que le pope ne voulait pas te voir ici. Il risquerait de te punir.

Fais attention à toi.

Camus

***

6 juin

T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? Je suis flatté.  
Mais je suis un grand garçon tu sais Camus. Celui qui me gardera loin de toi n'est pas encore né.

Oui, je sais, je suis ridicule. Mais que veux-tu, tu es mon meilleur ami non ? Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul comme ça. Ha ! Au fait….

BON ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

Oui, je sais, j'ai quatre mois de retard. Ne crois pas que j'avais oublié hein ! Juste que je cherchais le cadeau idéal pour toi. Tu le trouveras avec la suite de Bunnycula.

Bonne lecture mon Camus !!!

Tu me manques

Ton Milo.

***

17 juin

Tu es totalement fou, arachnide stupide, le sais-tu ?

Un original manuscrit de Tolstoï ? Où diantre as-tu trouvé ce livre ? En fait non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas être accusé de complicité. Le recel est déjà bien assez.

Les petits te remercient pour Bunnycula.

Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es pas encore passé. Tu n'as pas à prendre de risques inutiles.

Camus

***

15 juillet.

Milo ?  
Qu'as-tu fais encore ?

Pourquoi es-tu venu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas été punit !

Camus

***

26 juillet.

Je crois que j'aurais du t'écouter.

J'ai encore mal partout. MAIS ça valait la peine d'aller à l'encontre des ordres du vieux fou. Six mois sans te voir, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, mon Camus. Te voir vaut bien quelques coups de fouets et deux semaines de trou. En plus, même si c'est un sadique, DM est un pote, il a pas cogné trop fort, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire saigner, sans plus. Il m'a même soigné après. Je crois que ça lui a pas plu de devoir me cogner.

Bon, je vais aller me coucher, j'ai pas dormir depuis des jours et j'ai mal aux jambes. Elles sont nazes les nouvelles cellules du palais du pope.

Trop basses pour se tenir debout, trop étroite pour s'asseoir, en plus, y a pas de lieu d'aisance.

Je pue ! C'est une horreur.

Un humain normal serait mort je crois.

Tu me manques toujours

Ton Milo.

***

29 juillet

CRETIN !!

IMBECILE !

STUPIDE ENFANT DE PUTAIN !!!

Tes plaies ne sont pas infectées au moins hein ? Ci-joint l'adresse d'un médecin d'Athènes. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part, il te soignera gratuitement si Aphrodite ne veut pas le faire. 

Fais attention à toi

Camus

***

5 Aout

Je repars en mission mon Camus. Je vais rester absent longtemps.

A plus tard.

Prends soin de toi

Milo

***

15 Aout.

Fais attention à toi, Milo.

Camus.

***

15 Septembre

Donne moi des nouvelles, Milo.

Je m'inquiète.

Tu me manques.

Camus

***

15 Octobre

Toujours pas de nouvelles.  
Même les petits s'inquiètent.  
Et puis, tu ne nous as pas envoyé la suite des aventures de Bunnycula.

Tu me manques

Camus

***

8 Novembre.

Bon anniversaire, Milo.

Prends soin de toi.

Je pense à toi.

Camus

***

21 Novembre.

J'AI ENFIN FINIT !

J'ai cru devenir fou mon Camus mais ENFIN j'ai finit.

Tu ne croiras jamais, mon Camus. Mais j'ai du m'occuper de bébés… des bébés ! Moi ! Non mais franchement….

Je ne sais pas qui sont les parents des petits, mais j'ai du les protéger le temps qu'il soit confié à un couple. Ils étaient tout mignons avec leurs cheveux et leurs yeux bleus. Une paire de jumeaux tu imagines ? Je crois qu'ils voient le cosmos d'ailleurs. Dès que j'utilisais le mien, ils se mettaient à rire et à s'agiter.

Ils me faisaient penser à quelque mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui.

Je t'ai mit une photo si tu as une idée…

En tout cas, une chose est sur, je ne suis PAS fait pour élever un enfant. Bon, je sais changer des couches et préparer des biberons, mais je n'en ferais pas mon travail.

J'admire toutes les mamans du monde maintenant. Il n'y a rien qui pue plus que les couches sales.

Lorsque la Guerre Sainte commencera, je suis sur qu'on gagnerais un avantage stratégique non négligeable à leur balancer des couches pleines à la figure ou à piéger les marches des escaliers avec.

Comme j'étais au secret avec le bébé, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de t'écrire.

Merci pour toutes tes lettres mon Camus.

Tu ne sais pas combien ça m'a réchauffé le cœur de savoir que tu t'es inquiété.

Merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai toujours aimé le nougat. Tu l'as fais toi-même ?

Ton Milo à qui tu manques

***

31 Novembre.

Milo, brûle le négatif de la photo.

Maintenant !

***

6 Décembre.

Je sais pas ce qui te fait paniquer, mon Camus mais je t'ai obéit. J'ai jeté le négatif.

Tu dois savoir qui sont les parents des bébés je suppose.

Je te demanderais pas qui c'est.

Je t'ai envoyé les derniers volumes de Bunnycula.

Ici, l'ambiance est réellement délétère (t'as vu, j'utilise des mots de plus de trois syllabes !). Le pope se montre de moins en moins quand au gémeau, il a définitivement disparu.

Tu me manques.

Milo.

***

20 Décembre.

CAMUS ! FAIS MOI UNE PLACE ! J'ARRIVE !

LE POPE M'A DONNE SA PERMISSION !!!

***

6 juin.

Camus, s'il te plait, pardonne moi….Je ne voulais pas te blesser tu sais.

***

18 septembre.

Camus, Milo a fait une grosse bêtise mais il est en forme maintenant. Avec Dm, on l'a fait arrêter. Ca n'a pas été sans mal.

Tu devrais lui pardonner, tu sais.

'Phro

***

21 Septembre

Qu'as-tu encore fait, Milo ?

Camus.

***

15 Novembre

Milo, tu as intérêt à me répondre ou je viendrais moi-même !

***

5 Décembre.

Milo, fais ton ménage, je passerais Noël avec toi.  
Et que je grand pope aille se faire faire les trois huit dans l'usine à Suchard si en éprouve quelque déplaisir.

Ton Camus

***

8 Décembre.

Ne viens pas Camus

M.

***

14 Décembre.

Trop tard, je suis à ta porte, vient m'ouvrir avant que ce foutu garde ne rit à faire vibre les pierres.

***

5 Janvier.

As-tu cicatrisé, mon Camus ?

Je suis désolé pour ton dos.

Le grand pope n'avait pas à te faire punir pour être venu me voir.

Aphrodite t'avais dit que j'allais bien n'est ce pas ?

Je t'aime

Milo.

***

10 janvier.

Mon dos va bien, Milo. Et te voir en bonne santé après l'inquiétude que j'ai eut valait bien quelques coups de fouet. Toi comme moi savons bien que ce n'est guère plus pour nous qu'une tape sur la main.

…

…..

Je t'aime aussi

Camus.

***

15 Février.

Bon anniversaire mon Camus ! Tu as dix huit ans !

Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

J'ai vérifié dans le Livre des Lois du Sanctuaire.

A présent, sauf cas de Guerre Ouverte, tu peux aller et venir où tu veux et comme tu veux, le pope n'a plus rien à dire !

J'espère que tu viendras vite me voir.

J'enrage d'avoir à attendre encore neuf mois pour venir à l'isba quand je veux.

Je t'aime, tu me manques, fais une bise de ma part à Isaak et colle une taloche à Hyoga;

Milo.

***

18 mars

Bonjour mon Milo.

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais comme je te l'avais dit à noël, j'ai emmené les enfants avec Cristal pour trois semaines en randonnée de survie.

J'ai cru que hyoga ne survivrait pas mais finalement, il a tenu.

C'est idiot. Cet enfant est plus fragile qu'un flocon de neige, mais je me suis attaché à lui. Sans doute parce qu'il est le plus fragile des deux.

Je dois te laisser, les enfants sont en train de faire des bêtises dans le garde manger, je leur ai fait un gâteau.

A plus tard

Ton camus

***

21 mars

Isaak est mort

Hyoga l'a tué

***

25 mars

Camus ?  
Que s'est il passé ?

Hyoga est trop faible pour faire du mal a quiconque.

Y a-t-il eut un accident ?

Ton Milo

***

18 avril.

Ca va mieux.

Isaak a sauvé la vie de cet enfant imbécile qui refuse de laisser sa mère au passé.

Il est mort et Hyoga est vivant.

Je ne le supporte plus.

Je vais finir sa formation et rentrer.

Qu'il se débrouille.

Camus

***

11 mai

Ne soit pas si vindicatif, Camus. Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère.

Prend du recul.

Hyoga a sans doute apprit sa leçon.  
Ne lui dénie pas les tiennes.

S'il meurt parce que tu auras retenu certains de tes enseignements, tu t'en voudras.

Je te connais.

Ton milo.

***

22 juin.

Tu me connais mieux que moi-même, mon Milo. Et tu as raison.

J'ai reprit l'entraînement de Hyoga mais je ne lui laisse plus rien passer.

Je crois que Cristal m'en veut un peu d'être aussi intransigeant mais…

Je veux vider le cœur de Hyoga de tous ses regrets.

Il n'y a pas la place pour les regrets dans le cœur d'un chevalier d'Athéna.

….Milo… Je passerai bientôt te voir.

Pas de regrets.

Camus

***

18 septembre.

Comment va Cristal mon Camus ?

Il n'a pas été rendu fou par Hyoga ?

Deux mois juste entre eux deux, ça a du leur faire bizarre.

Ton Milo.

***

11 Octobre.

Cristal se révèle être un excellent professeur mon Milo.

Probablement meilleur que moi maintenant que Hyoga est plus âgé.

J'aime m'occuper des petits, mais dès que ça entre dans l'adolescence…Déesse ! Je passe mes journées avec l'envie de donner une fessée à Hyoga pour son outrecuidance.

J'avais eut le même problème avec Cristal.

Ton camus

***

1 Novembre.

Camus, je t'interdis de donner la moindre fessée à Hyoga ! Si tu dois fesser quelqu'un, c'est moi et moi seul ! Sommes nous bien d'accord ? Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'avoir tes mains fines et délicates sur son postérieur.

Milo (ho oui, frappe moi.)

***

6 Novembre.

Idiot

Camus.

***

10 Novembre.

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Milo

***

25 Décembre.

Milo, j'ai officiellement demandé ma réintégration au Sanctuaire au Pope.

Cristal sera plus doué que moi pour finaliser l'entraînement de Hyoga et je n'en peu plus de rester ici.

Loin de toi.

J'attends sa réponse.

Camus

****

6 Janvier.

Milo.

Je suis là.

Viens m'ouvrir.

Camus

***

6 Janvier.

J'arrive

Milo.

***


End file.
